Alternative
by Hasegawa-algue
Summary: Nuit agitée pour lui. Sombre. Froide. (Peut faire suite à Endgame en tant que fin alternative ou être totalement indépendant, aucun spoiler). Happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour !**

**Je vous présente ici une fic longtemps restée dans mes tiroirs, et que je ressors après mon visionnage d'Endgame. C'est un Stony, je ne vous cache donc pas que c'est une fin totalement alternative au film. Mon texte n'y fait d'ailleurs pas référence, tout est dans le sentiment. Enfin j'espère !**

* * *

Ça n'avait pas de couleur à proprement parlé. Juste noir. D'un noir aveuglant qui saturait toutes ses perceptions.

Ça n'avait pas de forme. Ça, ça n'avait aucune consistance, aucune matière. Pourtant il le sentait. Blotti contre ses côtes, bien au chaud sous le sternum. Il le sentait, que ça prenait de l'importance, que ça remplissait l'espace, poussait contre sa cage thoracique, jusqu'à s'approprier le moindre interstice libre. Que ça appuyait régulièrement sur son palpitant, de plus en plus fort. Que ça lui coupait le souffle.

C'était bruyant. Affreusement dissonant, une multitude de voix, des langues qu'il ne comprenait pas, des cliquetis. Des explosions à répétition, des éclairs de bruits, d'une violence qui lui déchirait les tympans. A chaque déflagration la chose enflait dans sa poitrine et maintenant elle tailladait, comme si chaque décibel devenait un éclat tranchant dans ses organes à vif.

Tout le glaçait, d'un froid tellement saisissant qu'il piquait la chair, brûlait les poumons. Les pointes acérées d'aiguilles de gel assaillaient chaque millimètre carré de peau, lui crispant les entrailles. Il en avait chaud d'avoir trop froid. Chaud à en suffoquer.

Et puis un autre poids, qui pesait lui aussi sur sa poitrine.

Mais celui-là n'était pas oppressant. Celui-là l'enveloppait, le réchauffait du bon feu, fit fondre la congère qui comprimait ses organes. Tout se liquéfia, le froid, la noirceur…

Tony s'éveilla. Il décolla ses paupières avec difficulté, et même ainsi tout lui sembla flou. Il distinguait à la périphérie de sa vision un rectangle, où clignotaient des lumières éloignées, douces. Tout était tiède.

Une respiration lourde, régulière, tapait sur sa peau criblée de chair de poule. Il sentait la pulsation apaisante calmer progressivement son propre souffle, par mimétisme. Doucement sa colonne vertébrale se détendit, il s'enfonça dans le matelas. La peur reflua, libérant les espaces intercostaux, jusqu'à se réduire à une minuscule bille d'angoisse intense, gentiment rangée avec les autres, loin, bien loin de la conscience.

Steve se blottit plus étroitement contre son flanc, la tête nichée contre sa nuque, le bras en travers de sa poitrine. Sa main se mit en mouvement, traçant doucement des arabesques contre l'épiderme frissonnant.

-Cauchemar ? marmonna-t-il, encore à moitié au pays des rêves.

Tony tourna la tête et déposa un baiser sur les cheveux blonds.

-Plus maintenant, murmura-t-il. Rendors-toi.

Un gros soupir fatigué atterrit sur son cou et le bras le serra plus fortement. Ainsi enserré, la masse chaude de son amant à moitié affalée sur lui, il laissa son corps se relaxer totalement. Son cœur reprit enfin son rythme normal, répondant sourdement à celui qui battait contre lui. Il se sentait bien, là. En sécurité. Aimé.

Il repensa aux autres souffles qui berçaient l'atmosphère de la tour, chacun dans leurs chambres. Il pensait à ces personnes qui lui avaient accordé leur confiance, une nouvelle fois. Cette certitude étira un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Heureux.

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous aura plu !**


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour!_

_ A la suite d'une soirée drabble avec les camarades du Collectif Noname, j'ai pondu trois petits textes. Je ne savais pas trop où les publier, alors je me suis dit que ça pourrait s'inscrire dans la suite des alternatives à Endgame. No spoil!_

* * *

_Peinture_, mot d'Hermy.

Tony scruta son atelier. Sur un mur trônait un Warhol, une toile qu'il n'aimait même pas, mais qu'il avait demandé à Pepper d'acheter, pour le prestige de la collection. Il n'empêche, ce tableau lui sortait par les yeux. Il poussa un tabouret du pied, grimpa dessus et décrocha la cadre pour le poser négligemment contre le mur. A la place, il suspendit une grande toile, descendit de son piédestal et s'éloigna pour observer l'effet. La toile était une acrylique colorée, une vue de New York réalisée depuis le toit de la tour Avengers. C'est un paysage de nuit, plein de taches éparses et vibrantes où les feux de signalisation coudoyaient les étoiles, et qui transformaient la ville en gigantesque sapin de Noël. Le fond d'un bleu sombre contrastait joliment sur le mur beige, le tableau ouvrait comme une fenêtre sur son petit monde clos protecteur. Un mois plus tôt, il avait lancé, sans y penser, qu'il appréciait cette vue, qu'elle lui reposait la tête. Deux semaines plus tard, on lui offrait cette toile. Sur le coin gauche, d'une belle écriture déliée, était signé : Steve.

_Tasse_, mot d'Hal.

Steve plongea vivement sa main dans l'évier et se saisit d'une tasse. La main de Tony suivit le mouvement, et s'infiltra dans son caleçon. L'homme de corvée grimaça légèrement, dérangé pendant sa vaisselle. Il attrapa l'éponge pleine de mousse alors que la main de l'agresseur s'arrimai à sa hanche, descendant du pouce pantalon et sous-vêtement. Steve entreprit de nettoyer la tasse, frottant énergiquement les traces de café. Tony fit de même. Haut bas, bien entourer la base pour ne pas lâcher prise. Steve soupira, le souffle de Tony se répercuta sur sa nuque écarlate et frissonnante. Le mouvement vigoureux et passionné, il aime que le travail soit bien fait. Bas, haut, ne pas oublier de passer le pouce au sommet pour enlever toute tache blanche. Tony embrassa le creux de son cou et remonta son pantalon. Steve posa la tasse.

_Pendule_, de Haru.

Natasha était entourée d'abrutis. De crétins finis. Entre Clint qui utilisait les cuillers comme projectiles pour atteindre Thor, et ce dernier qui répliquait avec des carrés de sucre, c'était à se demander si le Dieu était vraiment plus vieux que l'archer. Ou même plus vieux que le Spider-boy, le petiot que Tony avait pris sous son aile et qui, présentement, débattait avec virulence d'une blague trouvée sur internet avec Wanda. Parce que, bien sûr, c'était vraiment important de décortiquer le potentiel philosophique de cette idiotie. Natasha soupira derechef. Même Steve ne relevait pas le niveau, lancé dans un grand concourt de blagues de caserne avec Sam, Bucky servant d'arbitre. Bizarrement, le plus sage semblait être Tony, gentiment accoudé au bar, tapotant avec compassion l'épaule agitée de tics nerveux de Bruce. L'espionne pinça les lèvres. Avec tout ce bordel, sans compter la précédente attaque d'Hydra, Banner allait finir par tourner vert. Et elle ne voulait pas être là quand Hulk finirait par leur chier une pendule.

* * *

_J'espère que cela vous aura fait sourire,_

_et à la prochaine!_

_Review?_


End file.
